S.C. Ruffey
Toad Stands By |last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines Toad Stands By |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = S.C. Ruffey |nicknames = * Scruffey * 'Special Carriage' Ruffey |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * The Little Western * North Western Railway |basis = 7-Plank Open Wagon |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Ballast wagon |wheels = 4w |year_scrapped = 1968 |railway = North Western Railway |company = S.C. Ruffey & Co. Ballast Contractors }} S.C. Ruffey (affectionately known as and pronounced "Scruffey") is a privately owned ballast truck and the ringleader of the Troublesome Trucks. Biography ''The Railway Series'' S.C. Ruffey was a private owner wagon and like many such wagons was not kept in the best state of maintenance. When Oliver returned from the Works after falling in a turntable well, S.C. Ruffey and the trucks sang rude songs about the event. Toad, worried by the lack of respect for the engines, consulted with Oliver and Duck and made a plan. Oliver then shunted S.C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepared to pull them. S.C. Ruffey rallied the trucks into holding back, but this only resulted in S.C. Ruffey being pulled apart. The Fat Controller attributed the incident to the wagon's poor condition, but told Oliver not to disclose the fact, saying it was "bad for discipline". After receiving his comeuppance, S.C. Ruffey's remains were scrapped. After the incident, Oliver became well-respected by the trucks, out of fear they will be pulled apart too. ''Thomas & Friends'' S.C. Ruffey reprises his role from the Railway Series. However, after his incident with Oliver, he was rebuilt and wisely did not disclose the real reason for his damage. The Official Website stated that S.C. Ruffey is an old and experienced ring-leader. It also stated that he still works in Oliver's yard and that prior to his incident, he helped push Oliver down the turntable well. Technical Details Basis S.C. Ruffey is based on a 7-plank open wagon. File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|S.C. Ruffey's basis Livery S.C. Ruffey is painted dark brown with the words "S.C. RUFFEY & Co. BALLAST CONTRACTORS TIDMOUTH SODOR" painted on his sides in white lettering. In the television series, he was shown as being very rusty and worn out prior to his rebuild. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Toad Stands By Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 4' - Toad Stands By * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry Music Videos * '''Series 4' - Don't Judge a Book By its Cover * Series 7 - Troublesome Trucks His face mask also appears on a few standard trucks in the fifth series episodes, Put Upon Percy and Double Teething Troubles. |-|Other Media= S.C. Ruffey also appeared in the magazine story, Tunnel Trouble. He was also mentioned in the magazine story, Think Pink. Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Videos * 2005 - Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! }} Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa Trivia * According to Spencer in a magazine story, S.C. stands for 'Special Carriage'. * Some TrackMaster toys of Duck were seen with a plain grey truck with a brown-orange chassis. This seems to represent S.C. Ruffey, but it may also have been a prototype. * S.C. Ruffey was made out of a modified Tenmille vacuformed gauge 1 7-plank open wagon. * During the model series era, S.C. Ruffey had a total of six face masks, one of which was not used on-screen.SeansModels on Twitter However, it was used for his Bachmann HO and large scale models. * Capsule Plarail has produced S.C. Ruffey so he can be either fully intact or split apart like in the fourth series episode, Toad Stands By. * Motor Road and Rail is the only merchandise range to make S.C. Ruffey in his post-rebuild livery alongside his original colour scheme. * The Bluebell Railway owns a Southern Railway 5-plank wagon that is currently disguised as S.C. Ruffey. * In the fifth series episode Put Upon Percy, the front truck of the train in the mine has S.C. Ruffey's face. His face was also seen on another truck in the fifth series episode, Double Teething Troubles. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Tomix * Wood * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Bachmann * Hornby * Lionel Trains * Trading Cards * Nakayoshi * Capsule Plarail * Puka-Q * IR Thomas * Boss * Brio References de:S.C. Ruffey es:S.C. Ruffey he:ס.ק. ראפי ja:スクラフィー pl:Szmerek ru:С.К. Раффи zh:坏心眼 Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:The Little Western Category:Trucks Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Male characters